1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a charger preferred as a vehicle-mounted charger or the like.
2. Related Art
As a vehicle-mounted charger used in an electric vehicle (EV) or the like, there is a vehicle-mounted charger with a configuration such that conversion of power supplied from an external power supply is implemented, and charging of a storage battery inside the EV is carried out using direct current voltage obtained as a result of the conversion. Also, among this kind of vehicle-mounted charger, there is a vehicle-mounted charger that includes an inverter as means for power conversion.
This kind of vehicle-mounted charger with a configuration including an inverter is such that output of the inverter is sometimes stopped suddenly in order to avoid an occurrence of an electrical shock accident when, for example, a vehicle failure occurs in charging.
Therefore, in the related art, a relay has been interposed between an auxiliary machine power supply of the vehicle and an internal power supply, which generates power supply voltage to be supplied to the inverter based on power supply voltage supplied from the auxiliary machine power supply, and the output of the inverter stopped suddenly by causing the relay to be turned off. Hereafter, this technology will be referred to as first related art technology.
Also, the following technology exists as technology relating to inverter stop control. In this technology, a gate signal for carrying out switching on and off of an inverter switching element is transmitted via a photocoupler. When stopping output of the inverter, a power supply that supplies bias current to a phototransistor of the photocoupler is turned off, thereby interrupting the supply of the gate signal to the inverter switching element. In this technology, a circuit that generates the gate signal and the inverter are linked via the photocoupler, because of which the power supply of the former and the power supply of the latter can be isolated. Hereafter, this technology will be referred to as second related art technology. As literature relating to the second related art technology, there is JP A 2010-284051.